The Past does not Define Us
by Vanessa Belladonna
Summary: Starts off as a childhood AU. Idea from skiretehfox.Yang meets Blake in an orphanage and the story unravels. Also contains WhiteRose.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well this is my first ever fanfic upload. hope this goes well and i noticed this is a bit short. sorry about that. the next chapter will be longer.

The door to the orphanage opened. A caretaker came in, followed by a mess of blonde hair. The girl had her fingers tied in bandages and appeared to have scratches and bruises on her legs. The caretaker clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. " Everyone, I would like you all to meet Yang. She will be our new friend here at the Sunflower Orphanage. Please be nice to her." She then urged the blonde to move forward. " Now why don't you introduce yourself." The blonde finally lifted her head for everyone to see her face. She had a huge grin and introduced herself , " The name's Yang Xiao Long! Hope I could get along with everyone." Everyone immediately warmed up to her and welcomed her. All but except one person in particuliar. Yang noticed a girl with black shoulder length hair, sitting in the corner, quitely reading her book. She wanted to make friends with everyone in the orphanage so she decided to talk to her when she got the time.

After the others went for 'Story Time', she went up to the girl who was still engrossed in reading her book. She didn't even noticed that someone was approaching her. " Hey, I'm Yang. Nice to meet you." Yang spoke up as she held out her hand for a friendly shake. The girl removed her eyes from her book and finally noticed Yang. " Oh! Hey…..you're the new kid, right? Yang Xiao Long? Nice to meet you too. My name's Blake Belladonna." They shook and Yang was relieved that the girl was friendly. " Can I sit with you?" . Blake just nodded and continued on with her book. Yang sat down beside Blake while opening a picture book. Blake looked through the corners of her eye, 'The Grimm Reaper'. " What kind of book is that?" Yang was a bit taken aback when Blake started a conversation.

" Umm….it's a picture book. Its about knight who uses a sycthe instead of the traditional swordplay. He is always seen as the Grimm Reaper because he is a bit of a loner." Blake giggled at the statement. "Haha…yeah. He might sound useless but he is like any other knight who takes away the evil in this world. Only one person understood him, and it was the princess. She was a good friend to the knight and always supported him. One day, the princess got kidnapped by the bad guys and the knight went and saved her. Then a happy ending, as most picture books are." Yang finished her synopsis but Blake could sense a hint of sadness in her voice. Before Blake could ask, the caretaker announced it was lunchtime. "Oh, food! Let's go eat Blake. I'm straving!" Yang hopped to her feet and was back to normal. Blake chose to ignore her suspicions.

While having lunch, Yang noticed Blake eating her tuna sandwich all alone. She wanted to go to her but was pulled away by a red-head. Her name is Nora. " Come on Yang! Let's eat together! My mama said that making friends is important!" Yang turned around and met the readers reading the story. " Hello readers! For your information, this orphanage is half daycare so some kids still have theur parents. Thank you for your time." 

" Who are you talking to?" Nora tilted her head to see but Yang turned her around. " Haha…its nothing. Now let's go eat." Yang took a glance at Blake. ' Maybe later'. She went over to the table where Nora friends are. " These are my friends. This is Pyrrha, Jaune and 'MY' Ren!" She went over to hug the boy with a streak of purple in his hair and started ranting on and on. He just ignored her and welcomed Yang with a smile. Then Pyrrha shook hand with Yang, " Nice to meet you. I'm Pyrrha. Let's eat together." Yang offered a smile, " Sure! And…..you must be Jaune. Nice to meet you." The blonde boy smiled, " Yep! Name's Jaune Arc. Smooth on the tongue, ladies love it." Yang was a bit freaked out at that statement and she took a step back. " Yeah…..right…." .

Yang didn't notice that Blake was watching her. ' Maybe its for the best', Blake thought. She noticed the picture book that Yang was reading earlier on the table. She didn't noticed that a small smile formed on her lips. She more prefers novels than picture books, but something convinced her to keep the book. ' She's not so bad. Maybe, just maybe.'


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is a WhiteRose chapter. Where Ruby meets Weiss for the first time. Also, still a first timer in this and I hope you guys would support me. Pls leave a review if you like for me to learn my flaws. **

**Without further a due, pls enjoy this chapter.**

At the Schnee residence, the 7 and a half-year-old daughter of the famous Schnee company was playing with her little knight figures. Playing as the brave knight who was going to save the princess, and imagining that maybe one day it would happen to her as well. " Weiss, dear~ Come here for a second." The girl lifted her head and obeyed her parents. " Okay!" She ran to the front door and saw her parents. The only thing new is that behind them was a little girl covered up with a red cloak. ' That is too big for her.' Weiss thought as she looked at the confusely.

" Weiss, remember when you said that you wanted a little sister?" her mother spoke up. Weiss knows where this is going. She's a pretty smart girl and knows that this is just going to get very messy. ' sigh~ this just spells trouble.' Weiss hated the thought of taking care of a useless brat but hided the thought to be polite. " Here she is! You're new baby sister. Come on Ruby. Come out and say hi." The mother urges the little girl in front of Weiss who was slowly getting annoyed.

" Umm….err…..umm….", the little girl kept on stuttering non-stop. Weiss was getting a bit more annoyed. When she failed to continue, Weiss had enough. " Come on! If you have something to say, spit it out!" Weiss demanded. Her tone had scared Ruby and she started to sob. " Hic…..hic….I'm…..so-sorry…"

" Now young lady! I would not let such behaviour be tolerated! Apologize, now!" Weiss's mum scolded her daughter while trying to soothe Ruby to stop crying. " Erk!?...fine." Weiss sighed as she extended her hand towards Ruby. " Come on!". Ruby hesitantly took Weiss's hand. She lead Ruby to where she was playing just now. " I'm sorry. For being so mean to you. Even though I'm suppose to be your big sister." Ruby suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. Her face was downcast hidden by that excessively large hood. Weiss was worried maybe she was a bit too harsh on her. " I'm really sorry, Ruby. I'm sorry I yelled at yo-…."

Weiss was shocked to see tears running down Ruby's face. " Hic….I…wa-want…my big sis…hic…I..want…Ya-Yang! Yang, whe-where are you!...You said…you would look after me and stay with me forever! Uwah…." With that, Ruby started crying her eyes off. ' Uwah! What should I do?!' Weiss was now in a state of panic. ' Ruby must've gotten separated from her sister at the orphanage. But why? Mum and dad are pretty rich. They could have paid for both of them.' Weiss snapped out of her thoughts when she fely tiny hands wrap around her waist. She looked down and noticed Ruby hugging her, still sobbing. " Yang…Ya-yang…" Weiss looked at her and felt pity for her. When she looks at her, she sees herself. The lonely girl, who only had her father's working collegues treating her nicely, not out of love but respect. Even she knew that. Ruby continued her sobbing as Weiss slowly embraced her.

" Shh…it's ok. I'm here. You're Yang might not be here now, but I am. And I promise, truly promise that I will always take care of you because now…." Weiss paused for awhile as Ruby looked up to her with hopeful eyes. "-now I'm your big sister. And I will be just like how this Yang person was and protect." Weiss patted Ruby's head and noticed the little girl's lips slowly curve up. " Hehehe… Weiss, you're so nice. I really like you when you're not yelling."

Weiss's cheek quickly burned red and turned her face then huffed, " S-shut up! Don't get too cocky." Ruby started to laugh. " You're so cute, Weiss. I'm glad you're my new sister." Weiss just huff at her but still letting the girl sit on her lap. Ruby was now playing with one of the knight figures as Weiss continues to hug her. "So…this Yang person…she's your sister, right? Where is she?" At that Ruby stopped and let out a sigh. "My big sis is always an idiot! She got in a fight with some bullies who hurted me and got black-listed as 'dangerous'." Ruby put her hands up in the air for exageration. Weiss giggled at Ruby's antics.

Meanwhile at the orphanage… " Ahhchoo!..." Yang rubbed her nose and sniffled. " Someone must miss me. Heheh.."

Back at the mansion.

" So then, Yang went and puched the bully in the face. She was like 'Arrgh!' and 'Pow!' and then the bully was like 'No…don't hurt me…' and then Yang said, 'If you bully my lil' sis again, I'll break your legs!'. And then,and then…" Weiss listened to Ruby's story as she hugged her new found sister. However, the brunett went silent all of a sudden. Ruby squeezed at Weiss's hand.

" Today, when I was taken away…she…she just stood there and smiled. She said 'Good luck with your new family!'. She didn't do anything to make me stay. I know that won't do any good but…she should have tried." Ruby's head slumped down and Weiss can feel tear drops on her hands. Weiss felt a pang in her chest. She saw Ruby as a reflection of herself when she used to be alone.

" You know, Ruby. I don't think your sister was smiling at that time. I can tell she must had been really sad and felt powerless to do anything for you. Because, if you're this sad, then she would be just as devastated." Ruby lifted her head and looked into Weiss's eyes to seek the truth. Weiss just smiled at her and patted her. " I won't lie to you. And maybe one day, you guys would meet up again. So, don't lose hope, okay?"

" Ok!" Ruby beamed with a wide smile. At that moment, Weiss felt warmth in her heart. Her family was a messed up relationship. She ever really saw her mother and only saw her father once during a meeting of leaders. Never had friends of her age, only people from the companies that work under the Schnee Cooperation. Respecting her as a Schnee, her talents, her background. Everyone was afraid of her but…not this bundle of red. Ruby opened up to her even though Weiss was a bit 'difficult' to deal with. Ruby accepted her as a sister, a friend, not forced to but wanted.

Weiss felt her cheeks warm up as the little girl curled up to her. Ruby yawned as she snuggled close to Weiss.

"Are you sleepy?" Weiss brush some stray strands hairs from the brunette's forehead.

A yawn came again, " I'm not…sleepy. I want to talk with you more." Weiss just giggled at the tired tone. " Yea, sure you're not. Come on, let's go sleep." Weiss was about to stand up when she was pulled down again. She was surprised that Ruby had such strenght. "No." came a tired voice. Weiss quickly thought of an idea.

"Hey, Ruby. Do you like camping? Let's make a tent." Without waiting for a response, Weiss went over to a drawer and got some materials. She pushed a tall chair to Ruby. "I need to borrow your cape for awhile." Ruby just took off her big red cape and gave it to Weiss. Then, she covered the chair with the cape, making a small tent from it. She jumped down and went under the chair.

"Come on, Ruby! It's nice and warm in here." Weiss held out her hand for Ruby and the girl took it with no hesitation. It was a bit dark, but knowing that Weiss would be here calmed her. "See? Isn't it nice? It's like we're camping." Ruby beamed a bright smile, the ones full of innocence of a child. "Yep! I love it! Thanks, Weiss."

Ruby snuggled into Weiss as she slowly let the drowsiness take her. Weiss just smiles as she embraced Ruby, slowly drifting away to dreamland. "You're welcome, Ruby Rose."


End file.
